An event involving Dr.British and Dr.Kinny
This is an expansion on what happened between Dr.Kinny and Dr.British Here in the SCPF Staff Complaints Department page run by Dr.British (Retired). Note: This page was written horribly accidently on purpose. -Dr.British sits down in his office chair and picks up his cup of coffee from his desk- Ahhh it's nice to sit down and drink some coffee in my office. -Dr.British opens his laptop and goes onto the SCPF Staff Complaints Department.- Lets see what other idiots have put complaints here today. -As Dr.British scrolls down he notices that somehow Dr.Kinny has posted a complaint on the page even though he is in a L-5 Isolation Chamber.- What idiot gave that madman a Laptop in a isolation chamber? -Dr.British closes down his Laptop for the day and attempts to find the idiot responsible for giving Dr.Kinny a Laptop.- -The next day Dr.British notices he has been getting several messages saying: "Let me out." What is this? How the hell did Kinny get my Email? -Dr.British notices a sound coming from behind him.- What is that sound.......? Na must be nothing. -Dr.British then types his most recent comment on the incident with Dr.Kinny- Why would they give him a laptop in the isolation chamber? I've gotten several messages saying 'Let me out.' Its getting pretty annoyi- -Dr.British gets hit on the head with a heavy blunt object before finishing the word annoying. This annoys his attacker so he addes an extra bit onto his comment: OH GOD WHAT THE! -Department Manager British- -Dr.British wakes up in a cold room with little heating. Next to him he sees a his Laptop. In Front of him he sees a shadowy man in a black suit wearing a large oversized hat as well as a white mask.- Dr.Kinny? Is that you? answer Kinny? I know it's you.... answer You know erm..... This isn't funny anymore right? Answer Kinny??????? Dr.Kinny: YEA WHAT IS IT! Erm.... Let me out? Dr.Kinny: No. Why not? Dr.Kinny: They took away my Cows in Cups and now they ar................Its cold in here you know. YOU DON'T EXPLETIVE SAY! Dr.Kinny: Well no need to shout my Friend. What do you mean "Friend" since when where we friends? Dr.Kinny: Since I forced you to be my friend... And when was that? Dr.Kinny: Now..... Answer Dr.Kinny: Well actually....The main reason I took you down here in this locked up part of Site-7 is because...well.......You wouldn't understand....your doing so well in SCPF getting such a....you know what? Never mind.... Please carry on about where we are? Dr.Kinny: No.... Now I shall go and do some things. Use the computer for whatever you want to do. It shall be your only comfort. Also it's REALLY cold in here... -Dr.British types this on his Laptop and postes it on the SCPF Staff Complaints Department: (Now run by MrPackerAnderson.) 'Date: '''02/04/15 '''Complaint: '''It's very cold down here. Help me. '''Name: '''Dr. British- -The all knowing MrPackerAnderson writes this: Tip: Don't breathe on your hands to warm them up. Soon they will get more colder, getting you frostbite. -Department Manager Packer- -Dr.Kinny then comes back- Dr.Kinny: You know what...That's a good idea. Give me that.... -Dr.Kinny takes Dr.British's Laptop and types this: '''Date: 'REDACTED '''Complaint: '''I would like some warmth down here where I am leave it near 096'z CZ and don't stay there or you will come with me. No matter how many you are you cant take me down. Anyway can I also have some food?? '''Name: '''Dr. Kinny -The all knowing MrPackerAnderson writes: I don't...I don't really know what to say... -Department Manager Packer- -Dr.Kinny then goes off.- -Three days later Dr.British has nearly died of Thirst and wishes he couldn't stop thinking about Dr.Thirsty and his complaint on the SCPF Staff Complaints Department Page.- -Dr.Kinny comes back- Dr.Kinny: I am Back! Yea after two or three! EXPLETIVE days! Dr.Kinny: I was busy saying "hi" to Ed and that SD Lieutenant that hates me for some reason.... YEA WELL YOU COULD HAVE LEFT SOME EXPLETIVE THOUGHT FOR YOUR GOOD "FRIEND" STUCK IN A PLACES HANDCUFFED! Dr.Kinny: You aren't handcuffed. Oh....WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I TRIED EATING MY HANDS OFF TO GET OUT OF HERE! Dr.Kinny: Calm down.....Here look I brought a heater and food for us! Nice...... -At this moment the Breach alarms can be heard.- Dr.Kinny: looks like they found my "Present" I gave them. -Dr.Kinny does a disturbing smile- ........Which one was it? Dr.Kinny: Guess... 096? Dr.Kinny: 096 AND 106! May I ask how you did that? Dr.Kinny: No..... -Dr.Kinny handcuffs Dr.British and leads him down a corridor.- Where are we going? Dr.Kinny: I don't know never been down this way before. Ha....I find that hard to believe.... -Dr.Kinny ignores Dr.British and they continue down the corridor.- Dr.Kinny: We are here... -Dr.British looks around and sees a small chamber. Most of the chamber being hidden in darkness.- Dr.Kinny: Alright I think we need some light in here. -Dr.Kinny switches on a light. Dr.British now sees that the small chamber is actually a massive chamber filled with scientific devices taken from Site-7 over a time frame of over Half a Year.- Dr.Kinny: Ya know that Packer guy? Yes... Dr.Kinny: I got him to join SCPF you know. Phoned him up one day and said: "PACKER JOIN SCPF ITS AN AMAZING GROUP IN ROBLOX YOU SHOULD JOIN TOP SECRET ORGANIZATION RUN BY ELTORK THE ADMINISTRATOR!" You shouted it? Dr.Kinny: Nope. I did that for dramatic effect. Do you even understand what that is kinny? Dr.Kinny: NOPE! Anyway lets get down to business. Haven't been able to sneak a CD down here in quite some time. You're going to test on me? Dr.Kinny: No, don't be stupid. I shall be testing on a Class-D... Wait. What kind of test? Dr.Kinny: SCP's.... Wait you have SCP's down here? dR.kINNY: yEA A scp THAT MAKES ALL CAPITAL LETTERS LOWERCASE LETTERS AND AN scp THAT MAKES ALL LOWERCASE LETTER CAPITAL LETTERS! Wouldn't that only work on a computer. Also wouldn't that do an infinite cycle? Dr.Kinny: Nope... Oh..... -Dr.Kinny presses a button and a door opens in the stone wall.- Dr.Kinny: Alright let's go through. -They step into an antechamber. Lights turn on revealing a heavily reinforced window and SCP-3010-01-38-92-827-821-818-282828-828282288283-82-01 inside it.- Dr.Kinny: Mr.LongnameSCP got another CD for you! -A chute opens atop the chamber and a CD falls out. The SCP ignores the CD instead stares at Dr.British- Dr.Kinny: Mr.LongnameSCP if you try to harm British I shall get my good friend 106 here to meet you. SCP does not answer -SCP-3010-01-38-92-827-821-818-282828-828282288283-82-01 (Mr.longnameSCP) disappears- Dr.Kinny: I wonder where he went. -Dr.British disappears. Dr.Kinny moves on to a different experiment. Note: THE END! Written by Dr.Kinny (All the events are REAL in this document. Anyone who says otherwise shall be thrown in to SCP-106's CZ and then had a movie made of them about how everything they have done in there life is WRONG.-Dr.Kinny L-3 Researcher. (Please tell me in the comments about what you think about this?)